


Night Watch

by RileyMasters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> *waves awkwardly* So, this is my first story for Teen Wolf. I only got into the series about two months ago. This fic was written for my Fiction class on a dare. Be gentle, I'm aware it's weak... Must write better.

He hated hospitals. Hated the smell of illness and death, hated the feeling of helplessness, hated the waiting for answers to questions he couldn't force out of his mouth. He tolerated being here only because he had to know if his friend was okay.

He paced, clenching and unclenching his fists, doing whatever he could do to keep his already short temper in check. It wasn't helping much. It couldn't distract him from his worry or the feeling of the skin over his ribs slowly knitting back together.

Being here wasn't working. He needed to be back in the woods, hunting down the thing that had attempted to gut his friend. Hell, if not for the fact that he really shouldn't be fighting with open wounds, his fists would currently be clawing through whatever was in his way. Screw his conscious. Screw orders.

He let himself into his friend's room the moment he could sneak in unnoticed. His scent was masked by foreign medicine and a sickening antiseptic smell that turned his stomach. Bandages stained red wrapped around his friend's body, hiding his features from his sight. One covered his right eye, and wasn't that going to be fun once he woke up. Already, he could imagine the grumbling and annoyed whining having that on would bring.

He let himself collapse onto the chair next to the bed. Exhaustion was creeping up on him, but he couldn't let himself truly relax. What if they came back? If they decided to attack while his friend was down for the count? He wouldn't put it past the monsters that had done this.

A hand settled on his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. His head jerked up, eyes focusing on the similarly-exhausted form of his friend's father. He didn't say anything, just squeezed his shoulder and settled into the next chair. 

Moments passed, both just listening to the calm beeping of the heart monitor. Listening to the proof that he had made it though yet another nightmare-inducing incident that could easily pay a therapist's salary for the rest of their life.

"Hey." He looked up at the father, giving him a contemplative look. "He'll be fine. Go get some sleep." The father gave him a little tap on the shoulder, obviously serious about encouraging him to actually get out of the room.

"I- I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried." His voice cracked, the stress of the evening finally creeping in.

The father squeezed his shoulder. "Just get some rest. I'll call if there's any change."

He let himself be pulled from the chair. Maybe getting out of this room would be a good thing after all. He could rejoin the search...

He carefully took his best friend's hand. "We can't do this without you, bro. Wake up, okay?" He started from the room.

A whisper from the bed, mumbled sleepily, made him pause at the door. "You'd be dead in a ditch without me, Scotty."

He turned back and grinned. "And that's why we have you."


End file.
